Untitled
by KillTenchi
Summary: A serious fic (no way! from me????) from Touga's point of view...um...sort of mushy I guess...but not really....Oh just read it already!


Disclaimer: SKU, or RGU if you like that better, does not belong to me in any way shape or form....but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Author's Note: Okay ladies and gents, this is my first ever serious fan-fic about Utena...I'm posting it under my silly alias because my other Author's Name doesn't really have any Utena stuff on it...So....um....Please read and review....flame me and tell me it how much it sucks if that's what gets you through the day...I really only wrote this because my sister dared me to, so it won't bother me if you don't like it....  
  
  
  
  
  
There's no such thing as Princes. That's what he wants to tell her. Just as Juri does not believe in miracles, he does not believe in noble knights on white horses who bring faith to little girls. Utena Tenjou is a fool; a lovely fool, but still a fool, nonetheless. Her heart resides on the sleeve of her boy's uniform and she never seems to realize how exposed she is; how like a soft, vulnerable thing. Something that could so easily be crushed, no matter how noble. That's what her "prince" failed to impart to her when he spoke to the impressional young mind of a girl who'd just lost her parents. He neglected to explain that, anything one possesses can in turn be taken away...even nobility. Yet she continues with these duels, does she fancy herself Anthy's prince? Is she going to rescue the ill-fated damsel with the lost eyes and the soft voice even if, in so doing, she may find herself to be the one who needs a savior? Where will her prince be then?   
Yet, in all her folly and weakness, there is a certain kind of strength there. Not a common one, or, at least, he'd never been privy to it before. It seems almost as though deep in some part of her seemingly fathomless heart she _knows_...she knows what the outcome will be. She knows that a rose blooms its prettiest right before it wilts and dies. Yet, forward she goes into the lion's den armed with only a dream; a dream, and perhaps a vision...a vision of The Rose Bride's freedom, and of an end to mindless duels. More idiocy! She imagines something that the Rose Bride is unable to even imagine for herself! She fights for a cause that the Bride does not take active part in! She denies the truth that lives in the same dorm with her...the truth that the Rose Bride is impartial to the world that goes on around her. She is detatched...disconnected...a passive player in the game that is her life. To risk it all for the Power to Revolutionize the World....now that's a cause. But to sacrifice everything to revolutionize a _Rose Bride_? Nonesense.  
The real kicker in all of this, of course, being the fact that she is mesmerizing him. He detests and disagrees with so many of her ideas, and yet he is drawn to her...following her to innumerable mundane places throughout her days at Ohtori Academy. The Student Council President, practically a sex icon, and he can't get her eyes out of his mind. Girls flocking to him left and right, and in every one of their adoring faces he is only reminded of how much they are not her. It's always her eyes...they seem to penetrate to his very core and leave him defenseless. Of course, that's strictly metaphorical. Touga Kiryu has never been without some form of defense or another. And so he has put her down. He's manipulated. He's lied. All to keep her at a distance, and yet close by. What a paradox.   
At times it is almost too difficult to bear...like when, during a sudden moment of weakness, his hands find her hair...and oh, how those silky strands sift through his fingertips...like finely grained sand, or a summer breeze. He'd be entranced by the mellifluous movement of it...even as she would turn to him with a scowl and push his hands away. Her anger and disdain only magnify the beauty that emmanates from her every pore. Yes, she's lit a fire in his heart...and oh, how it burns with such fervent desire. He must have her, simply because she will not have him. He must feel those eyes on him, and in their stare he must see a need that matches his own. This clenching in his chest will not bring him any more discomfort. His legs will no longer feel unsteady whenever she walks into view. He will have her, or he will break her. He will feel the soft petals of her misconceptions crumble in his fist...and maybe in so doing it will wipe away all memory from his hands of the moments spent lost in her hair...  
Yes, she will see that he is, in fact, not her prince...and that from the beginning it was all a wicked game. A game with no rules but save one: to win, and to be granted the power of Dios...the power to bring Revolution. He _will_ be that One...he will Revolutionize the world, and, maybe in so doing, he will revolutionize her heart.  
No, there's no such thing as Princes...but Touga Kiryu is real...warm and alive...and she will be his, or he will see her perish amidst the dust of her foolish dreams.  
  



End file.
